Different types of memory are used in different types of applications, such as electronic applications, for both temporary and permanent storage. One type of memory commonly used is static random access memory (SRAM). SRAM memory cells provide relatively high speed, and CMOS SRAM memory cells use relatively low standby power and require no refresh cycle to maintain the data stored in the SRAM cells. For these reasons, SRAM memory systems are often used in portable applications.
SRAM memory systems are typically provided in memory arrays that are arranged in rows and columns. Each SRAM memory cell may be identified by a combination of a particular row address with a particular column address. The row address has a corresponding wordline and the column address has a corresponding pair of bitlines. The wordlines and bitlines are used to read from and write to the SRAM cells.
Conventional memory arrays have one write driver for each column of bit cells. Thus, the write drivers consume a large amount of die area. In addition, this results in additional layout time and increased loads on the signals that control the write driver stages.